Smile to Smile
by AwomAngel
Summary: A *TAKARI* short story. I'm trying something a bit different. So PLEASE read and reveiw for feedback.


Cotton Candy- Sweet and fluffy. I like cotton candy. And cotton candy fics. It doesn't matter what couple, just as long as it's raw and true to life, and it's emotions. So why can't we all just get along? The hippie will be silent now.  
  
Disclaimer: I like digimon the way it is. I sure as heck couldn't of thought it up. So be glad I don't own it.  
  
  
Thank you to all you talented romance writers.  
Hope you like my Takari fluff. I SURE like yours!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Smile to Smile ~*~*~*~*~  
  
By: AwomAngel  
  
  
  
  
The smile he wore brightened his entire face. She loved that smile more than anything. It was what had kept her alive the past few days. Just beholding that grin.  
  
A cause for a smile had been scarce lately, to be sure, but when the few moments of normality returned to them, it was almost the best of times they'd spent together. It was the simple principle of light looking brighter in the darkness. Their love was already strong, but in the midst of these trials, it was a beacon of hope to the others, for they believed in happy endings with good reason.  
  
Today was the event that caused the return of his joyful gift of that expression she held so dear. This event was monumental to them, although you might not think it, you also do not live in such worry and want as they. It was something she'd been working on for quiet a while, imagining his face whilst she stretched and pulled out the dormant muscles of her back. The night before, when he had left at his usual time of 8:45 by the clock on her night stand, she had planned what would happen from the moment he walked in to where she saw what she wanted more than anything else in the world.  
  
In fact, she had made a sport of living smile to smile. She'd think of a joke or an anecdote to tell, just to make him happy. The smiles, though, would eventually dull, as she watched his eyes move to her small form beneath the sheets. He tried to conceal a frown and his doubts about her condition. No developments for ten days, although she HAD quit running fever.  
  
Sometimes she was angry with how he would send her hurtling from that place where she dwelled on her thoughts of him to her current reality, bedridden.  
  
The angry faded quickly, as her nature presented, and she returned to the place of her love. The place that was tinted blue, a sky blue, as if she were lost behind those soulful eyes. She felt covered, wrapped in soft material from head to toe. His voice, saying the things he'd said to her before, maybe when they had been on the balcony, or at the park. Each word caressed her ears softly, revealing their truth and beauty, and then floated away. And all she could see was his happy face. This place was were she was most days lying in her room, while he was at school.  
  
After dozens of perfectly good grins faded into worried frowns, she made a resolution. She would do something to give him hope for her. She knew he had faith in her recovery, but the glances at her useless legs and pallid face had become more frequent and anxious.  
  
So she pulled and reped until she was confident she could do this for him. As 6:00 neared, the time he ALWAYS arrived for dinner in her room, she got nervous and excited. She flexed her abdominal muscles and did crunches, lifting a few inches from her bed. When she had done about six, she heard voices in the hall.   
  
Soon he entered, just as she'd imagined, the same expression on his face, as there was everyday at 6:00. In his eyes, a look of adoration, his love welling up at the sight of her. On his lips though, a tight thin form conveying his fear of her pale face. Finally, his eyebrows dropping in relief as she gave him a worm smirk.  
  
She saw the words forming on the corners of his mouth and stopped him from speaking by drawing her index finger to her mouth. She lifted the same finger into the air in order to say, "One second. Stay there." He obediently obeyed he body language and pauses in the doorway, watching her unblinkingly.  
  
She went over the plan again. She was not to give him time to come help her. Straight up, as if she were never sick at all.  
  
She dug her palms into her mattress, and with one powerful crunch of her stomach, muscles lifted herself into a sitting position. She scooted her posterior back and rested her head on the padded headboard casually. Slightly out of breath, she glanced at him pleading for approval.  
  
Then she got what she what made all the work worth it. His face lit up, and all she could see were those blue eyes filled with love, and those cheeks drawn on the sides of his face. This one did not fade. It remained as he walked over to her side. He sat facing her on the bed.  
  
Still beaming with pride, he leaned into her.  
  
"I love you, Kari."  
  
"I love you too, TK."  
  
He leaned in closer and kissed her gently, and she forgot about her aching muscles.  
  
That night after he left, she decided she would no longer live from smile to smile.   
  
  
She would live from kiss to kiss. 


End file.
